1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to infrared spectroscopy with neural network analysis and associated quantitative methodology to analyze the contents of organic and non-organic products in the food, pharmaceutical, petroleum, soil and other industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several spectroscopy systems have been developed to analyze the chemical compounds of organic and non-organic substances. The use of absorbed or reflected light energy in various spectral bands has been used to obtain spectral identification of the organic compounds. The time involved to perform the spectral analysis and the associated mathematical computation has been typically 45 to 180 seconds which has not been adequate for analysis of mass produced items, particularly while still on the production line, such as the determination of the content of a pharmaceutical product or the determination of fat, moisture and/or protein content in a meat or similar food product. Additionally, prior art spectroscopy techniques have not been able to detect minute quantities of potent substances in organic objects. Such increased sensitivity and accuracy would be of great use in the analysis of soil in the agricultural industry by determining which fertilizers have been used and what deficiencies the soil may have, and would have further similar application in the pesticide application industry by determining which pesticide has been used recently in an area thereby determining which pesticide has likely lost its efficacy.